202
by mistressfyre
Summary: A different look at the end of SMS...from the eyes of the fourth witch...
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
Bidou Yui hastily threw on her lab coat, not pausing to even  
  
fasten the buttons. Once again, she was late for the lesson. Finding  
  
her composure, she flew out the door of her dorm residence and down   
  
the hall. She hesitated in front of the door to the lab, deciding how  
  
to make her entrance as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
She had always faced a slight problem with punctuality. Although  
  
she was very serious about her task, the most professional of the five  
  
witches, at least outwardly, her mind was her own and often it lost  
  
track of such matters. It was the only reckless quality she had, for  
  
every other vein that ran through her body was pure diligence to her  
  
craft. Most of the time, anyway.  
  
Inhaling a deep breath, prepared to be lectured by Terurun or  
  
scoffed at by Kaolinite, she opened the door to the lab. The Witches  
  
Five had since decreased to only three young female scientists; Herself,   
  
known professionally as Viluy, Terurun, and the twins, Cyprine and Pichurol, who proved to be more a single being than two seperate sisters. Eudial and Mimete had since passed on, due to their own insuffiency in their duty. Due to this, the lab seemed surprisingly empty that morning. At first, this seemed normal to Viluy, for six bodies were barely able to be found in such a massive laboratory, but on second thought, things seemed to be even more bleak this particular morning than they had been before. She began to peruse the endless halls, becoming slowly frightened at their emptiness, searching for another living soul in the room. (Even Kaolinite's face would've been a welcome sight at that moment.)  
  
But, fortunately for Viluy, the first person she stumbled across was  
  
Tomoe Souichi, the mentor and professor of the Witches Five Death Busters. His handsome face was a stunning sight for her own disoriented ice colored eyes. But today, his velvet brown eyes, which usually held a certain softness of affection for her, seemed serious and alarmed.  
  
"Viluy," he spoke her name softly, but with urgency. Viluy nodded in response. He continued tensely, "Terurun has failed. You are the next in   
  
line."  
  
This is a comprensive journal, put together by myself, Bidou Yui, of the  
  
climax of my time as a member of Tomoe Souchi's Death Busters. I  
  
apologize for my own harshness of opinion toward Kaolinite and my  
  
own fellow witches. Due to my own past and my upbringing, my cruel  
  
outlook is much expected. However, every word I put forth here holds definite truth, so read further and I hope you will gain more perspective on the organization known as the Death Busters.  
  
-Yuri Viluy 


	2. The End of Terurun

Part One: The End of Terurun  
  
It's obvious to any warm-blooded being why I was closer to Terurun than I was, or had been, to any of the other witches. It was blatant just by looking at the bunch of us that she was the only one among us with any sort of heart. The rest of us were a cold, unempythetic group of individuals, myself included.  
  
Eudial had been the first in line among us, and probably one of the  
  
least revered. She consistantly demanded respect, insisting that her position  
  
gave her some sort of authority over us. She had always stood off from the  
  
rest of our group, whether it was due to conceit or just general lack of  
  
personality, I'll never know. (She had been infamous for her red-headed  
  
temper.) One thing was certain though, she had been very exceptional in her  
  
efforts and really deserved more credit than we'd given her in her lifetime. But it was too late for that now. One fatal mistake, perhaps the only one Eudial had ever made, had resulted in her termination.  
  
However intolerable Eudial was, Mimete was infinitely worse.  
  
Everything I believed about the Death Busters being an icy, egotistical  
  
bunch applied to her in tenfold. She was the very queen of the cruel,  
  
hardhearted bitches known as the Witches 5. She had been the very  
  
cause of the extermination of Eudial, and afterward she had laughed about  
  
it, congratulating herself for being so clever. Her sole concern in life  
  
was her own well-being and success, both in love and career. She was, in  
  
fact, so enraveled in her own ego, that she soon failed in her task. I  
  
know I can speak for all of us when I say I was glad to see her go.  
  
Cyprine and Pichurol, the twin witches, had always and forever will  
  
remain a mystery to me. The only people they even really seemed to  
  
communicate with were one another. They were so close in resemblance  
  
and visible personality that they really only qualified as one witch.  
  
Their hushed whispers and enigmatic aire always baffled me. I don't believe  
  
I'll ever know exactly what they thought of me, or Mimete, or Souichi, or  
  
anyone.  
  
Terurun was next in line after Mimete. Her own streak of  
  
insensitivity and heartlessness had been unveiled when she had pulled  
  
the cord on Mimete's life. (I really don't blame her, I would've done the  
  
same.) Outside of the lab, however, she was a much warmer, even  
  
pleasant person. She was the only witch with whom I could really  
  
converse. Although she could be sadistic and wicked at times (after  
  
all, it was only in our nature), she saw no use fighting or putting up  
  
a barrier against her own co-workers, like the rest of us had done for  
  
so long. As time passed in our studies, I became closer to Terurun inch  
  
by inch, and eventually came to consider her the closest thing I had ever  
  
had to a friend. It's tragic that friendship couldn't develop futher.  
  
I suppose now I must enlighten you on my own self. I'll make it  
  
known that everything I said about the Death Busters applies also to  
  
myself; I am not a kind soul. But I suppose much of this has to do with  
  
my past, or lack of one thereof. (I'll attempt to explain this.) I have no  
  
memory of the time I spent before working with the Death Busters. The  
  
earliest memory I have occured in a small residence outside of Tokyo.  
  
Vaguely, I remember a woman named Bidou Umi caring for me. That  
  
period is but a haze in my mind; my brain and body had been severely  
  
damaged due to some sort of accident, I'm not quite sure how. The  
  
woman had called me Viluy, I remembered that. One particular night is  
  
a little clearer in my mind than the rest. I caused Umi's accidental death  
  
due to some sort of cybernetics that had been implanted in my body  
  
(again, I don't know when or how).  
  
Bewildered, and still very mentally disoriented, I somehow  
  
found my way to Tomoe Souichi, who took me in and cared for me.  
  
I adopted the namesake of Bidou Umi, her being the only person I'd  
  
actually been aware of at the time. So I became Bidou Viluy. I'm not  
  
quite sure when all of this took place (my eleventh or twelfth year,  
  
perhaps). After Souichi took me in, I slipped into another period  
  
of unconciousness (at least, I am not aware of the year or so that  
  
passed after those few incidents). Gradually, I regained my physical  
  
and mental health and began to study under Souichi in preparation for  
  
his soon-to-be-organiztion, the Death Busters.  
  
In the years that followed, I acsended a little further into reality,  
  
beginning to abandon the shadows of my own mind and the vacant  
  
period in my life. I became aware of the vast world outside of the laboratory,  
  
as well as the people and the innumerable traumas within it.  
  
So little is known by the outside world of what truly happens on  
  
the other side of the microscope, so to speak. (The other side...we are that  
  
other side...) I must first begin by telling you that everyone here hates.  
  
Whether it's another witch, Kaolinite, or (God forbid) Souichi, we all have  
  
our share of hatred for others, especially myself. While I had always felt  
  
intimidated by Eudial, and extremely annoyed by Mimete, Kaolinite had  
  
always been the one who caused my blood to boil.  
  
Her entrance into the Death Busters had been quick and subtle, it  
  
is little spoken of by my fellow witches or Souichi. She was simply a replacement of a prior assistant who had failed to work to her full potential. Needless to say, she was terminated at the first sign of deficiency. That is, after all, the way this organization functions. Her attitude was self-righteous, superficial even to the core. As far as I had observed, her performance was also less than adequate. I think Souchi's reasons for tolerating her were personal. That must've been the case, or she wouldn't have outlived even Eudial.  
  
My own personal grugde toward Kaolinite had developed in my earliest years with the Death Busters. Perhaps it was a result of my own intolerance for incompetance. She, like Eudial, insisted that her position demanded respect. Eudial, however, had strived to achieve and maintain her position, whereas Kaolinite's had been given to her simply out of favoritism. (Whether or not an affair had taken place, I'll never be quite sure.) I, however, saw her as useless and bothersome, completely unnecsessary for our success. It could be that she sensed the judgement I had made and tormented me specifically; I had never seen her quite so hardhearted with the rest of the witches. She had been constantly at my throat, criticizing everything from the procedures I developed to my choice of hairstyle. And it had been blatant that the thoughts she expressed were not opinions, simply harsh words. Whether or not she had any internal motivation, other than to put me through more hell than I had  
previously lived through, I don't know.  
  
The majority of my days spent with the Death Busters were quite the same, much to my personal discontent. But, after time, even I fell into a routine monotony. My evening conversations with Terurun had become the highlight of every wasted day. (There were however, a few, more intriguing incidents involving Souchi, but I soon discovered that too was to be anticipated.) As soon as our endless hours of research and study commenced, I would retire to my dormitory, which I shared with none other than Terurun Ru. 


End file.
